


Light them up Pretty

by Book_goddessforlife98



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 15:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19359919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Book_goddessforlife98/pseuds/Book_goddessforlife98
Summary: Light them up pretty. The words echo in his mind. Words so familiar that he doesn't even bat an eye when he casts fireball. When Caleb for the second time in his life uses fire to kill his family.





	Light them up Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by @calebgast on tumblr

 

 

 

> **"** _Light them up pretty_ **"** _The incubus whispers._
> 
> _" **Light them up pretty** " Astrid whispers. _
> 
> _Sparks and flames appear in from Caleb's hands._
> 
> **_From Bren's hands._ **
> 
> _"Fire ball," Caleb says_
> 
> **_Bren says_ **
> 
> _The flames shoot from Caleb's hands._
> 
> _**From Bren's hands.** _
> 
> _The fire rushes towards the Mighty Nein lighting them up_
> 
> _**The fire rushes towards his childhood home lighting it up.** _
> 
> _**He watches the house burn. He hears the screams of his parents.** _
> 
> _He watches his friends burn._
> 
> _His friends were still alive. They rushed him and attacked him._
> 
> **_He remembered the truth, his mind couldn't understand what was going on. Two memories of the same night. He collapsed to his knees when he heard his mother screams._**
> 
>  
> 
>  


End file.
